Pass the Dye
by Stefbug
Summary: Unable to pass up a chance to see Emma Frost get into trouble, Kitty watches a confrontation between her and Sage from the shadows.


Pass the dye

Kitty could never pass up an opportunity to watch Emma Frost get in to trouble, not if she could help it. And if she couldn't watch, she'd quite happily listen instead. Today was no different, and if the look on Sage's face was anything to go by then Frosty was in for it, and in for it big time.

Kitty giggled quietly to herself with glee. She hadn't wanted to come back to the mansion but Ororo had asked so insistently and since it was her favourite weather witch's birthday, so she'd accepted. Although she'd regretted the decision at first, it looked like it was going to be worth her trouble after all.

She'd realised that Sage was pissed at something when the raven-haired cyberpath had almost mown her down in one of the corridors and without a word continued on her way. In fact all that Kitty had heard was a low muttered 'bleached harridan', and that was all she'd needed to hear to know that Frosty was involved somehow.

So she'd done the only thing she could think of; restless from all of the memories saturating this place, she'd followed Sage discretely to Frosty's office and slipped discreetly into the wall when nobody was looking, and now she was watching an angry Sage face down Frosty. 'Oh boy,' she thought to herself, 'this should be good.'

"To what do I owe this pleasure Tessa, darling?" Frost's voice held a faint hint of amusement, despite the obviously irate woman in front of her, or perhaps to spite the woman in front of her. It was no secret that she and Sage had history, and that they were enemies at the very least.

"Give it back Emma." Sage didn't correct Frost's use of her name, and Kitty was surprised, but by the tone of her voice, quibbling over a name was the last thing on Sage's mind. Boy did she sound pissed…

"Give what back Tessa dear? I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Kitty winced. Emma was sounding almost sickly sweet, and that was never a good sign.

"The hair dye Emma, give it back." Sage had her hands on her hips now, body radiating annoyance. This was getting interesting… Kitty double checked to make sure she was buried deep in the shadows; she didn't want to miss the end of this.

"Lost something have we?" If anything, Emma sounded even more amused and Kitty winced again. Either she was suicidal, provoking Sage on her own, or she didn't fear the cyberpath at all.

"Give it back, or I swear I'll spike your next bottle of bleach. You'll look good with bright pink hair." Sage's voice was deceptively light now, and Kitty thought she could almost detect mirth in it. That wasn't right, she could have sworn that Sage was furious. She should still be furious.

"You wouldn't." An uncharacteristically big smile flashed across Emma's face.

"I would. It would match that nightgown you are so very fond of wearing."

'How could Sage know that!' Kitty thought to herself. Besides, everyone knew that Frosty only ever wore white. She was infamous for it.

"Maybe you should just get some more dye." Emma suggested smoothly.

"I would, but the next delivery isn't for 8 weeks." Sage replied evenly.

"And you are so sure I've got it, darling?" Frost almost purred. Sage stalked around the desk and Emma stood up to face her.

'Here it comes…' thought Kitty. Frost has pushed to far and Sage is going to snap. She held her breath, waiting.

"Yes." Was all she said, leaning in to Frost.

"And why is that?" Frost still sounded amused, despite the fact she was staring down one of the scariest women in the mansion.

"Because you are the only person I have ever let in my room," Kitty watched in horror as Sage leaned in and kissed Emma, her hand going to the back pocket of the white trousers and emerging a second later with a small packet. "Got it, got you," she said, breaking the kiss.

"You spoil all my fun darling. Here I was going to make you beg for it." Frost leant back in and reinitiated the kiss, wrapping her hands in Sages hair.

Kitty fled her watch point quickly, mentally retching at what she'd seen. Not that she minded two women, after all she and Illyana had, but Frosty? Eww!

At least, she reflected as she headed for the safety of her room, she now knew why Sage's hair had gone green that time in the pool.


End file.
